Slamming Doors
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee's only trying to help, so why does Ryo keep throwing him out of the apartment? Firmly set during Back Stage Pass 2, this was my second piece Challenge #90 at fan flashworks. I opted to stop short of the adult action, mainly because that didn't really fit the doorways theme. Besides, it was really all the door slamming, and the reasons behind it, that interested me.


**Title:** Slamming Doors

**Fandom:** FAKE

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo

**Rating:** PG-15

**Setting:** Firmly set during Back Stage Pass 2

**Summary:** Dee's only trying to help, so why does Ryo keep throwing him out of the apartment?

**Word Count:** 740

**Written For: **Challenge #90: Doorway at fan_flashworks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

**A/N:** My second piece for this challenge. There were two scenes that sprang to mind when I saw the challenge, but they wouldn't fit into one fic so I went with the first one. I wasn't going to write this one, but I couldn't resist in the end. I opted to stop short of the decidedly adult action, mainly because that didn't really fit the doorways theme. Besides, it was really all the door slamming, and the reasons behind it, that I was interested in exploring here. The rest of the manga speaks for itself.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee just stood for a few seconds, staring at the door in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not again! He'd thought they were past this stage, but here he was, tossed out on his ear again over one innocent little question. Ryo could sure be touchy!

Okay, so he hadn't been well and Dee had invited himself over on the spur of the moment, when he'd already been right outside Ryo's building. Maybe that hadn't been such a great idea; Ryo hadn't exactly had a chance to finish whatever he'd been doing when Dee phoned. Which Dee thought was a good thing, even if Ryo seemed not to agree. Surely Dee's attentions would be more enjoyable for Ryo than jerking off alone.

And how did Ryo manage to throw him out anyway? Dee was taller and heavier, yet Ryo had practically lifted him off his feet and thrown him bodily through the doorway before Dee could even think about protesting, never mind put up any kind of resistance. Dee could only assume Ryo's karate training was responsible. He picked himself up off the hallway floor as the door slammed shut behind him; he'd really have to do something about Ryo's door slamming, it was a very annoying habit.

Naturally, Ryo had locked the door too, leaving Dee hammering on the outside, trying to make his lover see sense. After all, there was nothing wrong with jerking off; Dee always did on the days he didn't see Ryo, and he told him so, yelling through the closed door.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. Although on the bright side, it did get him dragged back inside the apartment, and at least this time when Ryo slammed the door they were both on the same side. Call that a success then.

Only now Ryo was pissed because the neighbours probably heard everything Dee had said. Sheesh, how was he supposed to know the walls were so thin? Personally, he thought Ryo was overreacting. The neighbours probably wouldn't even pay any attention if Ryo didn't keep slamming the door.

Thirty seconds later, Dee found himself on the wrong side of a slammed door again, out in the cold hallway, barefoot and coatless. This was getting ridiculous, what had he done wrong now? He'd only offered to help Ryo masturbate! They'd been lovers for months; it was a perfectly natural suggestion!

Thankfully, Ryo relented quite quickly and let Dee back in, offering a confused and embarrassed explanation. It was kinda cute the way he still got so embarrassed about anything to do with sex. Apparently, mixing cough syrup, aspirin and possibly alcohol had a very interesting effect on Ryo. In Dee's opinion, the resulting situation had definite potential; now he just had to persuade Ryo and maybe they could have some fun. He repeated his offer and…

"AGAIN?!"

Staring as the door slammed shut in his face for the third time in less than half an hour, Dee felt a strange sense of déjà vu. What was wrong with Ryo? He'd been perfectly serious when he offered to help relieve Ryo's… problem, but it had got him kicked out again. Ryo obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Dee leaned against the doorframe, speaking quietly, mindful of the neighbours this time and not wanting to upset his lover further. Hopefully Ryo could still hear him.

"It would be more fun than doing it alone, Ryo."

Silence.

With a heavy sigh, Dee slumped to the floor, leaning his back against the door. It wasn't like he could _go_ anywhere, his boots and coat were still inside Ryo's apartment and it was bitterly cold out. He'd just have to wait and hope Ryo came to his senses.

To Dee's relief, it wasn't very long before the door creaked open behind him and Ryo, blushing furiously, finally accepted his offer.

"Only once… okay?"

Well, Dee had no intention of getting kicked out again; spending the night sitting in Ryo's doorway was definitely not in his plans. His partner still seemed a little skittish, so he'd take things slowly this time, do whatever Ryo wanted and help him get off. Who knew what that might lead to? With Ryo as turned on as he obviously was, maybe 'once' wouldn't be enough. As long as Dee could avoid any more door slamming, the evening was starting to look up! Perhaps dropping in hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

.

The End


End file.
